Gondor
Gondor is a playable faction that appears in Battle for Middle-Earth ''as a standalone faction. It also makes an appearance in ''Battle for Middle-Earth II, however, it is labeled as Men. It is one of the two kingdoms that withstand Sauron's wrath and fight to free the people of Middle-Earth. Buildings * Farm (350 Resources) Farms are Gondor's main source of food. It provides resources to the player. Farms also provide the Food Bonus, which reduces the cost of cavalry. Resources that are gained by farms can increase in the campaign only, by increasing the Resource Multiplier. * Blacksmith (400 Resources) Blacksmiths can be used to purchase upgrades for your army. They also provide Steel as resource. Blacksmiths also provide the Steel Bonus, which reduces the cost of upgrades. The blacksmith needs to get to Level 2 to purchase the upgrades. Resources that are gained by blacksmiths can increase in the campaign only, by increasing the Resource Multiplier. * Gondor Barracks (300 Resources) The Barracks is Gondor's main infantry training building. It can be used to train Gondor Soldiers and Tower Guards. The Barracks needs to be Level 2 to train Tower Guards. * Archery Range (300 Resources) The Archery Range is Gondor's main ranged unit training building. It can be used to train Gondor Archers and Ithilien Rangers. It also provides upgrades for the ranged units. The Archery Range needs to get to Level 2 to purchase the upgrades. Fire Arrows provide a bonus of 15 Damage. * Stables (800 Resources) The Stables are Gondor's main cavalry training building. It can be used to train Gondor Knights. Their cost is reduced by the number of farms you currently own. It also provides upgrades for cavalry units. The Stable needs to get to Level 2 to purchase the upgrades. The Knight Shields upgrade provides a bonus of 80% Armor. * Workshop (1500 Resources) The Workshop can be used to train Trebuchets. It also provides upgrades for trebuchets. The Workshop needs to get to Level 2 to purchase the upgrades. The Fire Rumble upgrade provides a bonus of 200 Damage. * Heroic Statue (150 Resources) The Heroic Statue is a building that gives the Leadership buff to nearby troops. It also provides the Hero bonus, reducing the cost of Heroes. * Well (200 Resources) The Well is a building used to heal nearby units, while they are out of combat. Dead units will be revived as well. It also provides the Water Bonus, which reduces the cost of infantry. * Marketplace (1500 Resources) The Marketplace is a building that provides utility upgrades. It is recommended that one Marketplace is at least active to keep all upgrades active. * Stone Mason (1500) The Stone Mason is a building that provides defensive upgrades. It is only available in maps that have castles. It also provides the Stone Bonus, which reduces the cost of defensive buildings. * Keep (800 Resources) The Keep is a defensive building that will attack nearby enemies with arrows. Units * Gondor Soldiers (100 Resources) Points: 10 The basic Gondor infantry unit. Can be recruited from the Gondor Barracks. * Gondor Tower Guards (400 Resources) Points: 15 The elite defensive unit of Gondor. They can be recruited from the Gondor Barracks after it reaches Level 2. * Gondor Archers (300 Resources) Points: 15 The main ranged unit for Gondor. Can be recruited from the Archery Range. * Ithilien Rangers (500 Resources) Points: 15 The elite archers of Gondor. Can be recruited from the Archery Range after it reaches Level 2. When amongst trees, they will become stealthed. * Gondor Knights (800 Resources) Points: 20 The main Gondor cavalry unit. Can be recruited from the Gondor Stables. * Gondor Trebuchet (1080 Resources) Points: 5 The main Gondor siege weapon. Can be recruited from the Gondor Workshop. Heroes See individually for more information. * Pippin (100 Resources) A hobbit, that will fight for you. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Faramir (1200 Resources) A fighter, skilled both with a bow and a sword. Can be recruited from the Citadel. * Boromir (1400 Resources) A warrior carrying a sword and shield. Can be recruited from the Citadel. 'Gandalf '- Gandalf is a hero in Gondor. He has the following powers: Rank 1 (Wizard Blast - Knocks back groups of enemies); Rank 2 (Lightning Sword - Shoots out a bolt of lightning); Rank 4 (Leadership - Gives selected units XP); Rank 5 (Shadowfax - Gandalf's mount|Light of Istari - A beam of light); Rank 10 (Word of Power - A blast that sends damage around Gandalf). The Eagles, Army of the Dead, Elven Warriors, and Rohirrim are summonable with the Evenstar. Category:Factions